


Ten Hats and a Gallon by mechaieh [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Ten Hats and a Gallon by mechaiehRyo Maclean's a nice guy, but sometimes he finds coping with hats a bit of a challenge.





	Ten Hats and a Gallon by mechaieh [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten Hats and a Gallon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634204) by [mechaieh (ribbons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/mechaieh). 



**Title** : Ten Hats and a Gallon  
**Author** : mechaieh (ribbons)  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : FAKE  
**Character** : Dee/Ryo  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Ryo Maclean's a nice guy, but sometimes he finds coping with hats a bit of a challenge.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1634204)  
**Length** 09:30  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Ten%20Hats%20and%20a%20Gallon%20Mechiaeh.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> recorded in 2012


End file.
